partenaires particuliers
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva tentent de rédéfinir leur relation après une nuit passée ensemble
1. Chapter 1

La lumière du jour éclairait depuis longtemps la chambre mais elle n'avait pas troublé le sommeil de ses deux occupants. Une sonnerie retentit longuement puis une autre à la tonalité différente prit le relais et parvint à extirper Ziva de son sommeil. Elle bondit hors du lit et fouilla frénétiquement une pile de vêtements à la recherche de son téléphone.

Elle y parvint et sans regarder l'écran dit :

« Oui Gibbs? »

La conversation fut comme à l'accoutumé d'une brièveté remarquable.

Ziva resta un moment silencieuse, toujours assise au pied du lit, offrant ainsi son seul dos nu à la vision de son occupant.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle était à la fois confuse, fatiguée et honteuse. La seule façon de s'en sortir, c'était de rester sur le registre strictement professionnel. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, elle dit :

"Gibbs, nous attends au 342 Armstrong street...la femme d'un officier a été retrouvé assassinée et leur fille de 6 ans portée disparue..."

Puis elle ajouta sur un ton hésitant "Tu peux regarder ailleurs, s'il te plait, je vais prendre une douche avant d'y aller."

Tony contempla un instant l'idée de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà tout vu mais sa gueule de bois le dissuada de s'engager dans des hostilités matinales.

Il ferma les yeux et l'entendit se lever, collecter ses vêtements avant de sortir en prenant le soin de fermer la porte.

Il se leva à son tour et contempla les alentours, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver au pied de son lit une bouteille de tequila, une de Cointreau et éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce des demis citrons verts, qui avaient sûrement ruinés sa moquette. Les Margarita, c'était son idée, le film la sienne et le reste, il n'en était pas très sur. Il tenta de se remémorer le déroulement de la soirée et la première image qui lui revint, était celle de Ziva au dessus de lui, ses seins nus à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. .. Il se donna lui-même une claque derrière la tête pour avoir enfreint une des règles édictées par Gibbs.

Il entendit la porte de son appartement claquer et sortit rapidement de sa chambre afin de prendre une douche. Il ne fallait pas trainer, son boss allait déjà le sermonner sur son appel raté et puis une petite fille avait besoin d'eux.

Ziva arriva à l'adresse indiquée, devant laquelle stationnaient déjà les voitures de Gibbs et de McGee ainsi que de nombreuses voitures de police. Elle montra son badge et arriva dans un salon, où le corps d'une femme ensanglantée gisait. Son boss lui adressa un regard circonspect en remarquant ses habits de la veille et sa mine blême.

"Le père est le suspect n°1. Rends-toi chez les voisins. la meilleure amie d'Ambre et sa mère habitent la maison de droite. Interroge-les sur les évènements de la veille."

Elle s'exécuta et fit connaissance avec une femme bouleversée et une jolie petite fille qui coiffait inlassablement une poupée en restant silencieuse.

Elle apprit comme elle s'y attendait que le ménage voisin était au bord du divorce et que la veille une dispute s'était produite.

Avant de partir la petite fille se leva et tendit sa poupée à Ziva

"C'est celle d'ambre, elle sera contente de l'avoir quand vous la retrouverez."

Ziva répartit de cette maison la gorge nouée et les yeux embués. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser déborder par les émotions mais la fatigue aidant...

Elle rejoignit Gibbs qui lui dit de rentrer aux bureaux pour aider Tony dans ses recherches pour retrouver le père de famille.

Se retrouver en tête à tête avec Tony, cette pensée la rendit encore plus nauséeuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils avaient tous les deux mis leur cerveau en veille la nuit précédente et elle payait doublement le prix : un malaise physique et surtout un casse-tête relationnel.

Tony soignait sa gueule de bois au Dr Pepper tout en passant de multiples coups de fils. Le téléphone du père étant éteint, il était intraçable, alors il épluchait ses relevés téléphoniques en espérant qu'une piste se dessinerait. Il perdait patience quand il vit Ziva sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle paraissait à la fois épuisée et énervée.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut bienveillant mais Ziva ne lui prêta même pas un regard. Elle s'adressa à lui en fixant son écran d'ordinateur.

"Des pistes?"

"Non, aucune. Je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser, j'épluche ses communications mais pour l'instant nada."

"Ok, je m'occupe de l'avis de recherche."

Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Cette nuit alcoolisée allait être difficile à digérer se dit-il en reprenant ses recherches.

Gibbs et McGee rentrèrent à la nuit tombée avec deux cartons remplis d'objets collectés dans la maison de la victime.

Ils en remirent un à Tony et déposèrent l'autre sur le bureau de Ziva. Cette dernière se retrouva à feuilleter les albums photos d'une famille heureuse. Elle trouva aussi une carte mémoire sur laquelle figuraient les photos les plus récentes, où les sourires semblaient sincères. Elle resta un instant pensive en se demandant ce qui avait poussé le père de famille à l'allure débonnaire à tuer sa femme et à s'enfuir avec leur fille.

" Ils sont allés souvent camper près du même lac" dit-elle en faisant apparaître quelques clichés sur l'écran de l'open space.

"Je connais cet endroit" s'exclama soudain Tony. "C'est le lac Greenbrier "

"T'es sur?" lui demanda Gibbs

"Certain, j'y allais souvent quand j'étais petit"

" DiNozzoet David vous prenez la voiture. McGee essayera de vous donner des coordonnées précises sur la route"

"Mais c'est dans le Maryland à au moins deux heures de voiture et on n'est même pas sur qu'ils soient là-bas" s'exclama Ziva

"Peut-être mais pour l'instant, on n'a pas d'autres pistes" répondit Gibbs sur un ton autoritaire.

Ziva s'empara de son sac à dos et suivit Tony jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois les portes refermées, il lui dit :

" Pas trop envie de te retrouver en tête à tête avec moi, Ziva?"

Elle resta silencieuse.

" Cela va être un voyage sympa " dit Tony en affichant un sourire sarcastique. "Je conduis" ajouta-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction

_**à suivre**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva s'assoupit le portail du NCIS à peine franchi.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se réveilla brusquement en réprimant un cri.

" Ça va? " lui demanda un Tony au regard inquiet.

" Un cauchemar, c'est tout" répondit-elle froidement

" Somalie ?" laissa-t-il échappé

Ziva évita de répondre à la question de son coéquipier en lui demandant :

" ça serait bien de s'arrêter quelques minutes après je conduirais"

Tony acquiesça, il était lui aussi épuisé.

Il gara la voiture devant un petit restaurant d'autoroute, quasi désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Ziva se rendit directement aux toilettes tandis que Tony se chargea de la commande. Il s'affala sur une banquette et elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il disparut à son tour aux toilettes. Au bout de quelques instants, une serveuse se présenta devant leur table :

" Je crois que le café latte et l'Apple pie sont pour votre mari " dit-elle en posant la tasse et l'assiette en face de Ziva.

Cette dernière resta un instant bouche bée avant de parvenir à s'exprimer :

" Ce n'est pas mon mari, c'est mon... " et elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Son cerveau passait en revue, les qualificatifs possibles: _coéquipier_, cela renvoyait à leur métier d'enquêteur et elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre là-dessus. _Compagnon_, un peu trop fort et intime, _amant_ mais si cela avait été vrai la nuit dernière, elle n'était sûrement pas prête à le clamer haut et fort même à une parfaite inconnue, _partenaire_ était le terme le plus approprié...

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de le dire car Tony venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle et adressait son plus beau sourire à la serveuse.

"ça a l'air délicieux" s'exclama- t-il en s'asseyant

Il s'attela à découper en deux son gâteau puis s'attaqua au Cheese cake de Ziva.

Cette dernière le regardait en souriant et ne pût s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement depuis quand ils étaient mariés pour se connaître si bien et tout partager.

Ils mangèrent en silence en contemplant une table à proximité occupée par une famille de vacanciers. Il y avait de l'animation avec deux petits garçons et une petite fille se chamaillant avec de la nourriture devant les yeux à fois effarés et amusés de leurs parents. Ziva était attendri par le spectacle même si cela ne manquait pas de la renvoyer à sa propre solitude.

" Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'aller là-bas?" demanda-t-elle soudain à Tony

"Comme l'a dit le patron, on n'a que cela comme piste" répondit-il simplement

"Tu crois qu'on devrait les retrouver? " insista-t-elle

Tony ne répondit pas mais la dévisagea stupéfait par ses dernières paroles.

" Si on l'arrête, il purgera une longue peine et la petite n'aura plus ni mère ni père" dit Ziva en tentant d'expliciter sa pensée.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire son partenaire. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle d'habitude si implacable et inflexible pense à épargner un tueur.

" Si on n'arrête pas son père, la petite va être élevée par un criminel et puis toute personne doit payer pour ses crimes. Tu sais que tu m'inquiète Ziva à tenir de tels propos" dit Tony l'air préoccupé.

"Il avait l'air d'aimer sa femme." dit Ziva en tentant de se faire l'avocate du diable

"Oui mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de lever son arme sur elle." répondit Tony de plus en plus agacé par la conversation

"Je l'ai fait aussi" murmura Ziva

"Pardon? " demanda Tony confus

"Tel Aviv, tu ne te souviens pas?"

Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait, même si c'était un souvenir qu'il avait préféré enfouir loin dans sa mémoire.

"Tu ne m'as pas tiré dessus" dit-il simplement

"J'ai failli le faire" répondit-elle tout aussi simplement

"Non et arrête un peu de comparer des histoires qui n'ont rien à voir. "

" Tu m'as pardonné ? " demanda-t-elle la voix blanche sans oser le regarder

" Non" répondit-t-il sèchement devant une Ziva au visage décomposé.

Il laissa passer une longue minute pour ménager son effet avant d'ajouter :

"Parce qu'il n'avait rien à pardonner"

Il se leva de table et regagna sans attendre leur voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège passager tandis que Ziva le rejoignait pour prendre le volant. Tony s'endormit rapidement mais son sommeil fut perturbé. Il rêva de Tel-Aviv, Ziva à califourchon sur lui, un pistolet sur son genou tirant sans hésitation le regard plein de haine. Il voyait Gibbs lui dire qu'il n'était plus bon pour le terrain, un nouveau job inintéressant plein de paperasse, son goût retrouvé pour l'alcool et les filles d'un soir et l'annonce de la mort de Ziva en mission en Iran pour le Mossad.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ordonna à Ziva de s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la portière que son estomac se vida dans le fossé.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il dit en plaisantant : « Margarita, peu de sommeil et conduite de Ziva, c'est trop pour un seul homme. »

Elle ne répondit rien lui tendant simplement une bouteille d'eau.

Ils reprirent la route brièvement et atteignirent rapidement le chalet.

Ils se garèrent à quelques centaines de mètres et marchèrent pour découvrir la voiture du père sous une bâche. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la maison.

Par un simple échange de regards, ils décidèrent de regagner leur véhicule. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils appelèrent leur patron qui leur demanda d'attendre le petit matin pour vérifier si le chalet était occupé.

A deux heures vingt du matin et avec aucune envie de dormir, ils se retrouvaient coincés dans l'habitacle étroit.

"Une petite balade nocturne" proposa Tony

"Mais où veux-tu aller?" demanda une Ziva incrédule

" Revoir un endroit sympa. Rappelle toi que je venais ici en vacances."

"c'est loin?"

"non, c'est à côté"

* * *

_A suivre_

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours très sympa à lire !_


	3. Chapter 3

« C'est effectivement un endroit charmant» dit Ziva en contemplant le lac de l'extrémité d'un petit ponton en bois. Le reflet d'un quart de lune et d'une centaine d'étoiles rajoutait une touche romantique à ce petit coin préservé, que venait de lui faire découvrir son coéquipier.

Troublée à la fois par le lieu et par le silence inhabituel de Tony, Ziva s'exclama :

« Je suis sûre que ce ponton a vu défiler un tas de tes conquêtes. »

Tony ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique, le regard rivé sur les eaux calmes du lac.

Ziva était maintenant intriguée et s'asseya à côté de lui pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

« Alors, Tony, dis-moi avec qui tu es venu ici pour la dernière fois? »

« Wendy » murmura-il à la plus grande surprise de Ziva

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et laissa passer une longue minute avant de dire

« Ça fait donc un petit moment que tu n'es pas venu alors »

« Effectivement, cela remonte à nos fiançailles. Je lui ai demandé sa main ici. » dit Tony la gorge nouée

Ziva était à la fois stupéfaite et mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation et encore moins à se trouver dans un lieu chargé en émotion pour son coéquipier.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir posé toutes ses questions, cela ne doit être pas agréable de repenser à tout cela. » dit Ziva doucement

« Elle avait dit Oui, je te rappelle. J'étais... on était heureux sur ce ponton. C'est après que ça s'est gâté » lui rappela Tony

« pourquoi être revenu ici ce soir?" demanda Ziva curieuse

« j'ai longtemps évité le coin mais l'occasion était trop belle et puis avec toi à côté de moi, je ne risque pas de me mettre à pleurer »

« Tu es nostalgique, alors ? » interrogea Ziva

« C'est juste bizarre. » dit Tony avant d'ajouter « Je crois que la dernière fois que je me suis tenu sur ce ponton, je pensais que mon avenir se déroulerait dans une jolie maison dans la banlieue de Baltimore. Tu sais avec un jardin et une balançoire pour mes enfants et puis je me voyais bien commissaire et... rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Ni la maison, ni les enfants, ni les responsabilités professionnelles. »

« Je suis désolée, Tony » répéta Ziva

« C'était juste une jolie chimère mais ma vie n'est pas trop mal. J'ai un bon boulot, un super appart rempli de DVD à craquer, des collègues sympas et j'aurais jamais imaginé visiter autant de pays : La France, l'Italie, le Mexique, le Canada, Porto-Rico, la Colombie »

« Tu oublies l'Irak, l'Israël, la Somalie » ajouta Ziva un peu ironiquement pour lui rappeler que leur boulot ne les conduisait pas que dans des lieux sympathiques

« Hey, je croyais que tu essayais de me remonter le moral ! » dit Tony en la regardant enfin

« J'essayais juste d'être exhaustive. » répondit Ziva sur la défensive

« Miss perfection » s'exclama Tony en se relevant

Ziva fit de même. Agacée par la réflexion de son coéquipier, elle dit

« Je ne suis pas parfaite parce que sinon la nuit dernière, je n'aurais pas... » et elle arrêta sa phrase aussi nette

« Coucher avec moi» compléta son coéquipier en se dirigeant vers la rive du lac

« J'allais dire mis une cuite » s'exclama Ziva en tentant de rattraper Tony

Ce dernier s'arrêta et fit face à sa partenaire « on dit Pris une cuite, Ziva »

« C'est pareil et à propos de ce qui s'est passé, je voulais… »

« Laisse tomber » la coupa séchement Tony

« Pardon? » s'exclama une Ziva surprise

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est ni le moment et encore moins l'endroit »

« Il faudra bien en discuter un jour » ajouta de manière pragmatique Ziva

« De toute façon, je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire : c'est une erreur, trop d'alcool, on devrait oublier, ce n'est pas important, cela m'est déjà arrivé avec d'anciens coéquipiers du Mossad et cela ne m'a pas posé de problème. » dit Tony d'une traite en lui lançant un regard moqueur

« Tony, j'allais sûrement pas parler du Mossad » s'offusqua Ziva

« Ok, mais du reste si! »

« Oui, je pense que si on n'avait pas trop bu, rien ne se serait passé. » dit Ziva énervée

« Bien sûr, chaque fois que je bois avec McGee, il finit nu dans mon lit » répliqua Tony en élevant la voix

« Arrête d'être stupide, Tony, McGee n'est pas une fille »

« Tu penses donc on a couché ensemble parce que je suis un mec et que tu es une fille et qu'avec l'effet de l'alcool c'était inévitable »

Ziva resta silencieuse. Elle savait que c'était plus complexe que cela, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'interroger sur la complexité de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tony.

« Ok, la prochaine fois que McGee et toi buvaient un coup ensemble, dis-moi s' il fait ça et si tu apprécies » dit Tony en passant sa main derrière la nuque de Ziva et en attirant son visage vers le sien.

Il l'embrassa vigoureusement un court instant avant de dire

« allez, on rentre à la voiture, histoire de dormir trois heures avant l'aube.»

Ziva resta interloquée une bonne minute avant de le suivre.

_à suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

_Typiquement Tony_, pensa Ziva en regardant son coéquipier dormir du sommeil du juste sur le siège conducteur. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui s'était produit, contrairement à elle. Elle enviait sa capacité à être détaché, à ne pas se tourmenter et à prendre les choses à la lègère. Bref tout son contraire. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? cette question la taraudait et l'empêcher de dormir. Pourquoi maintenant?

La nuit précédente avait été un accident de parcours, un événement que l'on pouvait facilement mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais ce baiser avait été intentionnel et il faisait trembler les fondations de la vie calme et prévisible qu'elle s'était construite depuis son retour de Somalie.

Les secrets, les mensonges, les tensions avaient disparu. Elle était maintenant citoyenne américaine et fière de servir sa nouvelle patrie au sein d'une agence prestigieuse, où elle bénéficiait de l'estime de la confiance de ses collègues. Sa vie amoureuse était loin d'être parfaite mais elle était à l'image de celle de ses amies.

Depuis la nuit dernière, tout semblait partir de travers. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, Tony elle avait réussi depuis longtemps à le remiser dans un coin de son cœur et elle était fière d'être maintenant son amie et sa confidente. Et maintenant des sentiments qu'elle avait enfouis étaient en train de resurgir à grande vitesse.

Elle regarda une fois de plus son coéquipier et se raisonna. Si lui parvenait à dormir après cela, c'était qu'après tout, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas si important. Elle ferma les yeux bien décidée à trouver elle aussi le sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée par un : "debout, la belle aux bois dormant!"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle confuse

" Le soleil s'est levé, je suis allé au chalet et il y a de la lumière. On a bien fait de venir. Il est là"

"Tu as prévenu Gibbs?" dit-elle en s'étirant

"Oui, il nous demande de les attendre, sauf s'ils s'en vont."

"Ok, je vais voir..."

Ziva eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa portière et de sortir qu'un coup de feu retenti. Elle rentra aussitôt dans le véhicule et se retrouva la tête sur les genoux de Tony tandis que celui-ci se recroquevilla sur elle.

De nombreuses balles percèrent la carrosserie et Ziva s'appliqua à les décompter.

"Le chargeur est vide, je sors." dit-elle soudainement en sortant de la voiture.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de protester et suivit le mouvement en ouvrant sa portière.

Mais ce fut Ziva qui se trouva en face du tireur, qui finissait de remplir son chargeur. Elle n'hésita pas et tira dans la main et dans le genou de leur assaillant. Il s'effondra en hurlant et Tony se précipita aussitôt pour se saisir de son arme. Ziva aperçut alors la petite fille qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Elle resta un instant immobile avant de s'enfuir en direction de la forêt. Ziva eut du mal à la rattraper. Une fois que cela fut fait, la petite fille se débâtit en hurlant " tu as tué mon père"

Ziva se trouva démunie face à cette adversaire inattendue mais Tony la rejoignit rapidement pour l'aider. C'est lui qui calma la petite en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient des policiers et que son père n'était que blessé.

La petite se calma au contact de Tony.

Lors du trajet de retour à Washington, la petite fille ne lui adressa ni un mot ni un regard même quand elle lui tendit sa poupée.

Pour Ziva, être détestée par une enfant que l'on a pour mission de protéger, n'était pas une chose facile à gérer et encore moins quand on était extenuée.

Après avoir rempli la paperasse habituelle concernant l'affaire, Ziva se pressa donc de rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'accorda une douche bien chaude et un repas léger avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. Après trois heures de sommeil, elle se réveilla trempée de sueur. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son cauchemar mais n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'idée entêtante que Tony était mort. C'était stupide et irrationnel, mais cette pensée ne la lâchait pas. Elle se leva, enfila un manteau sur son pyjama et prit son sac à main. Elle fit le trajet en voiture de manière automatique, l'angoisse l'empêchant de former toute pensée cohérente. Arrivée aux pieds de l'immeuble de Tony, elle composa le code et monta rapidement les trois étages. Elle sonna sans hésiter. Au bout de trente secondes d'attentes, elle renouvela le geste et se mit à chercher sans plus attendre dans son sac de quoi forcer sa porte. Quand elle entendit des pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement se rapprocher.

Tony, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à peine ouverts, vêtu d'un seul caleçon, lui faisait face. Elle éprouva en même temps un immense soulagement et un profond malaise. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là au milieu de la nuit?

Mais Tony visiblement n'attendait aucune explication.

Il la prit par le poignet et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

"On parlera demain. Tu as le choix du canapé ou de mon lit"

Ziva resta perplexe un instant et choisit de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea à côté de Tony qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de s'endormir.

Elle le regarda quelques minutes, en se demandant comment elle s'était mis dans cette galère. Le réveil serait sans doute un peu compliqué.

**_à suivre...merci encore pour vos reviews !_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva se réveilla doucement. Grâce à l'odeur désormais familière de citron, elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle s'était endormie : la chambre de Tony.

Ce dernier se tenait à ses côtés et était lui aussi réveillé.

« Bien dormi ? » questionna-t-il

« Oui, tellement profondément que je ne me rappelle même pas de quoi j'ai rêvé ! » s'exclama Ziva en étirant ses bras

« Parfait ! je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de mon lit ! » dit-il en lui adressant un large sourire

« Très drôle Tony » dit Ziva en se relevant brusquement du lit.

Tony fit de même et la rattrapa par le bras.

« Doucement ninja, je m'interroge juste sur ta venue tardive en pleine nuit »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve » répondit Ziva en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de son partenaire

« Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment, non ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Ziva hocha la tête

« Et quel était ce cauchemar ? » continua Tony

« J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort » répondit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tony qui acquiesça.

« et l'idée ne voulait pas me quitter et… c'était insupportable. Il fallait que je vérifie par moi-même que tu étais vivant. C'était totalement déraisonnable mais… » dit Ziva en le regarda enfin avec des yeux paniqués

« Je comprends » dit-il calmement

« Vraiment ?» demanda-t-elle surprise

« Oh oui. Quand tu étais portée disparue sur le Damoclès, ça a été compliqué à vivre pour tout le monde et pour moi évidemment. Je n'avais pas la possibilité de venir frapper à ta porte pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas réel. »

Ziva resta un instant estomaquée par l'excès de franchise de son coéquipier.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il soudain pour ne pas trop s'appesantir sur ses propos

« d'accord » répondit Ziva en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit ses placards et son frigo pour les refermer aussitôt l'air dépité.

« On a le choix entre des cheerios avec du lait et des œufs sans rien du tout…désolé…si tu veux, on sort prendre un petit-déj au restaurant ? »

Ziva pointa son pyjama et dit en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine « je n'ai pas de tenue de rechange, donc des cheerios, c'est parfait »

Tony servit les céréales et s'installa en face d'elle.

Ils mangèrent sans échanger de paroles mais accompagnés du bruit désagréable de mastication des céréales. Un côté un peu trop familier qui les gêna rapidement.

Ziva s'arrêta la première et dit en reposant sa cuillière dans son bol:

« Tout ceci-ci est vraiment trop étrange… »

« Quoi prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ? » demanda Tony faisant semblant d'ignorer l'étrangeté de la situation

« Tony ! » tonna Ziva

« Ziva ! » répondit sur le même ton son coéquipier.

Elle le regarda avec un air désabusé, vaguement triste.

« quoi ? » demanda Tony en élevant la voix

« rien ! » répondit-elle énervée

« si ! »

« J'espérais que les choses se passent différemment » avoua-t-elle finalement

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Laisse tomber, j'ai surement passé trop de temps en ta compagnie à regarder des comédies romantiques » dit Ziva en se levant et en sortant de la cuisine.

« Ziva, attends » dit Tony en la rattrapant dans le salon.

« Je ne me doutais pas que tu t'attendais à quelque chose de romantique ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais dormir chez moi cette nuit »

Ziva soupira avant de lâcher « Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi » dit-elle en enfilant son manteau

« Si tu franchis le pas de cette porte, je ne courrais pas romantiquement à ta poursuite Ziva mais je te promets que cela sera définitivement fini » dit Tony d'une traite porté par une colère soudaine

« Et tu peux me dire ce qui sera fini ? » interrogea-t-elle fièrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Nous deux ! » lâcha Tony la voix blanche de colère

« et nous deux a commencé quand ? il y a deux nuits à la suite d'un abus d'alcool, c'est cela ? » attaqua Ziva passablement énervée

« Non, cela a commencé il y a six ans quand tu a débarqué en treillis dans les locaux du NCIS que tu as insinué que je venais d'avoir une conversation cochonne au téléphone » répliqua Tony toujours aussi énervé

« Tu as une bonne mémoire » dit Ziva un peu surprise par l'évocation de ses souvenirs

« Oui, je me souviens aussi de la conversation sous la pluie devant l'hôtel, de Sophie Ranier, du container plein de films de Bollywood, d'une bombe à désamorcer en tête à tête, de LA, de Carthagène, de la Somalie, de Paris… » Énumera Tony

« Des souvenirs de boulot, je m'en souviens aussi Tony mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir ! »

« Tu sais très bien que cela ne se limite pas à cela ! » dit il en espérant que Ziva comprenne sans plus d'amples explications.

Mais Ziva restait impassible devant lui, attendant visiblement qu'il explicite sa pensée. Tony hésita mais il se dit que cela avait duré. Il se décida à parler clairement de ses sentiments qui il espérait étaient aussi les siens.

« Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier entre nous et soit on se décide enfin à en faire quelque chose, soit… » Tony n'arrivait pas à formuler à haute voix l'alternative

« Tony, il ne suffit pas qu'il y ait quelque chose pour que cela marche » dit Ziva en lui adressant un sourire désabusé

« Ok, Ziva, j'ai compris, tu connais la sortie ! » dit Tony en lui tournant le dos et en s'affalant sur son canapé.

Elle hésita un instant et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« je suis désolée mais j'ai peur que l'on rate tout » dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. « et je suis pas sur que je pourrais m'en remettre.» ajouta-t-elle la gorge nouée

«je comprends» dit Tony en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, assis côte à côte dans le canapé, les doigts entrelacés, avec pour seul mouvement le pouce de Tony caressant la paume de Ziva.

Ziva se détendit et petit à petit toute la tension qui l'habitait habituellement s'échappa. Elle se dit que cette simple caresse avait des effets magiques et qu'elle en voulait plus, bien plus.

Elle le regarda et il fit de même.

« Cela va marcher » dit-elle simplement en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

FIN


End file.
